From within the nightmare
by SessysloverSoya
Summary: Raven hasn't spoken a word since her parents died when she was 5. Now she lives with her uncle Kakashi and is slowly falling in love with a criminal. What is a girl to do? A.N. This is one of my older stories but I'm posting it any way.
1. The nightmare begins

_**this is one of my older stories, but my muse told me to post it anyway.**_

**Chapter 1- The nightmare beings  
**  
-Age 5-  
The loud sound of thunder and the heavy pouring rain woke me from my peaceful sleep. I sat on my bed for a few minutes, then a loud clap of thunder made me jump from my bed and run to my parents room down the hall. "Mommy, daddy wake up. Please." Daddy woke up and saw me standing at the end of the bed, holding my yellow stuffed rabbit Billy. "Honey what's wrong?" Another loud clash was heard and I jumped onto the bed and hugged daddy tightly. "Oh that's what's wrong. Lets lay down, hun." I let him go and slid under the covers and laid in between mommy and daddy. When I got comfortable I hugged Billy and snuggled into daddy's chest. As I drifted off to sleep I felt daddy pull the covers up to my head.

As I slowly woke up the next morning I remembered what today was; it was Christmas and my birthday. I looked up and saw that I had somehow managed to cover myself completely under the covers sometime during the night. I pulled the covers off of me and saw daddy still asleep. "Daddy wake up it my birthday and Christmas. Wake up." I reached out my left hand and nudged daddy's shoulder. I rolled over to see mommy still sleeping too. So I nudged mommy's shoulder with my right hand. They were both sleeping on their stomach. When I pulled my hand back I noticed that my hand was red. So I looked at both of my hands. 'Tha...that...that's mommy and daddy's blo..blood on my hands.' "Ahahahahaha" I screamed for what seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes. I stumbled out of bed and sat in the corner of their room, with my knees pulled close to my chest, my arms crossed on top of my knees and my head on my arms not touching my hands. I sat there and cried for hours.

"Hello anyone up yet." someone called from downstairs. I heard footsteps coming up towards mommy and daddy's room. The door opened and I lifted my head to see Uncle Shi standing in the doorway. He looked around the room then spotted me in the corner. "Raven are you ok?" He asked coming over to me and crouching down to my level. I showed him my hands. "Raven why is there blood on your hands?" I pointed to the bed. Uncle Shi turned his head and saw mommy and daddy. He turned back to me. "Raven what happened?" I shook my head meaning that I didn't know. "Come on I'm getting you out of here." He went to pick me up but I pointed to the bed again. "What?" He got up and walked over to the bed and saw what I wanted and picked it up. "I'm going to carry Billy for you ok?" I nodded then I was picked up and we left my house.


	2. Ten years later

**Chapter 2- Ten years later**

The rain that was falling kept getting heavier and heavier by the minute. The last time I saw a storm like this was the night my parents died and it was also the last time anyone heard me speak. Uncle Shi says the reason I don't talk anymore is because I got so scared from seeing my parents dead, that I locked my voice away. As I watched the storm from my window I heard the front door open.  
"Raven I'm back. Are you still up?"  
I got off my bed and headed down stairs to the kitchen.  
~Yea I'm still up. Why?~  
~I know it's late but do you want dinner?~  
~Sure.~  
~What's dinner Uncle Shi?~  
"Ramen what else." He said as he gave me smile from under his mask.  
I just shook my head. As he cooked dinner I thought to myself. 'Why can I only talk to Uncle Shi mentally? Why can't I know who killed my parents? Why?' My thoughts were interupted when Uncle Shi placed a steaming bowl of chicken ramen in front of me.  
"Eat up, you're going to need it tomorrow."  
~What do you mean?'~  
"I mean that you are going to meet your team tomorrow."  
~WHAT! You're letting me join a team? What team?'~  
"Mine and you're going to be training with us from now on and go on missions with us. You are a real member of team 7."  
~YES. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!~ I jumped from my seat and gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek. Then I ran off to bed. Kakashi shook his head and thought to himself. 'That's the first time I've her smile since her parents died.' He ate then went to bed.


	3. A new nightmare and the team

**Chapter 3- A new nightmare and the team**

"Raven come eat breakfast." Uncle Shi called to me.  
~Coming.~ I said to him with happiness. I sat down at the table and ate my toast with jelly. When I finished Uncle Shi and I headed out towards the training ground. When we got there I saw three other kids waiting. The first one I saw was a boy with spikey blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. The next person I saw was a girl with pink hair that reaches the middle of her back and green eyes; she was wearing a red outfit. The last person was a boy with black hair wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. All three were relaxing and waiting on Uncle Shi to get there. When we got to them I stood behind Uncle Shi because I was never good with new people.  
~Raven are you nervous?~  
~Yes I am. You know that I'm shy around new people.~  
~Don't worry they are good kids, just a bit different.~  
Uncle Shi cleared his throat to get his team's attention. As soon as the girl and the blonde haired boy turned around they yelled together "YOU'RE LATE!" Uncle Shi rubbed the back of his head and gave a small laugh. "I'm not that late, plus I had to wait for Raven." The girl spoke. "What are you talking about Kakashi-sensai?" "We have a new member on the team. Guys meet Raven." Uncle Shi stepped to the side. The three genins stared at me for a while before I was introduced to them. "Raven this is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." Uncle Shi said pointing to each one as he named them. I simply waved at them. "Alright now that everyone knows each other let's start training."  
_~Fast Forward to after training~_  
We were all breathing hard after our lesson today. I then got a wonderful idea but I knew if I got caught I could get yelled at but I had to annoy my uncle. I walked over to him as I did this I got the attention of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. I got to where he was standing reading his 'Make-out Paradise' book. He looked up and stared at me. "What is it Raven?" I quickly hugged him and as I let him go I grabbed his book and bolted away from him. As I hid in a tree I knew the guys were shocked by what happened. Uncle Shi had not found me and was tired of looking. "Raven Marie Hatake, come out now." I knew I had made him mad because he used my full name. So I jumped down from my hiding place and walked up to him and handed him his book.  
"You are grounded."  
~What, that's not fair. All I did was take your book.~ I yelled into his head.  
"Stop yelling, fine you are not grounded but don't I repeat don't do that again."  
~Okay deal.~ I said as I gave him a quick hug.  
"Sometime I don't understand you Raven."  
~I know but you love me anyway.~  
"True I do."  
When I turned around I was greeted with three confused faces.  
"What the heck just happened?" Naruto yelled.  
~Uncle Shi?~  
"Yea Raven."  
~You might want to explain.~  
"Yea that's a good idea."  
Naruto yelled again "What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?"  
"Well I guess you guys are confused."  
"Yea very." Sakura said.  
"Why does she have your last name? Is she your daughter?" Naruto asked a bit calmer.  
"No she is not my daughter, she is my niece."  
"Okay well why were you talking to yourself." Naruto asked. I laugh quietly as Sakura answered. "She can talk to him mentally, right?" Uncle Shi nodded. As Uncle Shi answered their questions I jumped up into the tree I was standing under and sat down on the branch leaning up against the tree and closed my eyes to rest for a little bit.  
_{Kakashi's POV}_  
I had just sent the team home after answering all the questions Naruto and Sakura asked. I looked around for Raven and saw her sleeping in a tree. I sighed and jumped into the tree and carefully picked her up and put her on my back, then headed home. I placed Raven in her bed and covered her with a light blanket. I then headed to bed myself.  
_{Your POV}_  
*Dream*  
I was 5 years old and I was running around playing with mommy, daddy, and Uncle Shi. Then everything went black and I was now standing in pools of blood. I looked down to see mommy, Uncle Shi, and daddy dead. I started to cry then I heard a voice say 'You did this to them Raven. You killed them all and you will always kill the ones love.' The voice laughed at me.

*Dream End*  
I sat straight up and screamed in my head. A few seconds later Uncle Shi came running in the room. "Raven are you alright?" I jumped off my bed ran up to Uncle Shi and hugged him as tight as I could while crying. "Raven what's wrong?" he asked while hugging me back.  
~I had a really bad nightmare. There was this voice and it told me I killed you, mom, and dad. It also said that I will always kill the ones I love.~  
"Don't worry I'm okay and you did not kill your parents. We don't know who did." Uncle Shi led me over to my bed and sat me down. After he got me to calm down he got me to lay down as he was leaving the room I stopped him.  
~Will you stay with me until I fall asleep, Please?~  
He turned around and came back into the room and sat at my desk. "Sure Raven. I'll stay" Knowing he was there I quickly fell back asleep.


	4. The missions

**Chapter 4- The missions**

The next morning when I woke up I saw Uncle Shi still sitting in my desk chair but now he was sleeping. I quitely got up and did my morning things. Shower, brush my hair and teeth, and got dressed. Heading towards the kitchen I decided to make breakfast this morning. 'I wonder how long Uncle Shi stayed up last night?' As I started working on the pancakes I heard the shower get turned on. 15 minutes later Uncle Shi came down and sat down at the table.  
"Feeling better this morning Raven?"  
~Yes, thanks a lot for last night.~  
"Your welcome. What's for breakfast?"  
~My specialty. Blueberry pancakes. Want some?~  
"Um let me think. You're cooking or nothing. I'll take the pancakes."  
~Meany, here have these.~  
I handed him a plate with most of the pancakes burnt. One thing about Uncle Shi is he won't let anyone see his face but me. I guess I'm special. After the two of us ate we headed of to meet the others. When we got there Sakura was yelling at Naruto and Sasuke was tuneing them both out. Uncle Shi rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Sakura and Naruto turned and said at the same time just as they did the day before, "YOU'RE LATE." "Sorry, but a black cat crosses our path and we had to take the long way." "Your lieing." the two of them said in unison once again. "Well lets get our missions stared for today. We first have to take care of Mrs. Johnson's kids, then we have to weed Mr. Carnone's herb garden. Let's go."

After two hours of babysitting, we headed to Mr. Carnone's food store. When we got there he asked the four of us who knew how to tell what was a herb and what was a weed. It turned out that only I knew how. So while I pulled up weeds, the other three helped in the store. Uncle Shi stayed outside to watch over me.  
~Raven are you ok, you have been really quite today?~ He asked my while reading his book.  
~Huh. Oh yea I'm fine. Why?~  
~Well you talk to me most of the time, and today you haven't said one word since breakfast. Now what's really wrong?~ He looked up from his book and gave me a concered look.  
~Nothing, just thinking to myself.~  
~That's a lie. I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong.~  
~It's nothing. Don't worry about it.~  
~Alright I'm not going to push you.~ He let out a sigh and turned back to his book. I went back to weeding and thought about the dream I had last night. I didn't relise but I had finished weeding the herbs, and now I was sitting there stareing off into space. Soon I felt someone tapping my shoulder, they scared me so I flipped them over in front of me and they landed on their back. When I got a better look at the person I saw it was Uncle Shi.  
"Ugh! Raven remind me never to scare you again."  
~Crap, I'm sooooo sorry Uncle Shi. It's just you scared me. Did I really flip you?~  
"Yea you did."  
~Sorry once again.~  
I helped him up and he dusted himself off. "I came to tell you that we can head home." I nodded my head and followed the others back. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto went their own ways home, while Uncle Shi went to the hokage's office and I headed home. When I got home I went upstairs and took a shower. As I cut off the water and wrapped a towel my body and walked across the hall to my room, I heard the door open and close.  
"Raven get down here I need to tell you something."  
~Okay hold on I'm getting dressed.~  
I quickly got dressed in a pair of black short sleep shorts and a dark grey tank-top and headed downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw Uncle Shi looking rather grim. "Raven sit down." I sat down and looked at him.  
~What's up.~  
"I have to go on a mission and it will take a few days."  
~Really. When do you leave?~  
"In an hour, so I need to go pack. Will you be ok for a few days?"  
~Yea I'll be fine. Do we still train with each other?~  
"Yea that will be fine. I asked Asuma to check on you guys while I'm gone."  
~Ok well do you want me to make you some food for the road.~  
"That would be nice, just nothing big and heavy."  
I smiled. ~Sure no problem.~ An hour later Uncle Shi had everything he needed to leave, and was at the door. He put his bag down and held his arms out to me. I ran over and gave him a bone crushing hug.  
~Please be careful.~  
"I promise I will. Alright I have to go now."  
~Okay. Oh here is some food, it's not much but it's something to fill your stomach.~  
"Thanks kido. Don't stay up to late and don't eat junk food. Alright I have everything so I better get going. See ya in a few days. Bye."  
As he walked out the door he waved good-bye to me. 'PLEASE let him come back in one piece, he's all I have left.'

It's been three days since Uncle Shi left and at the moment I was walking home in the rain after training. 'Wow training is boreing without Uncle Shi. Wow I never thought I would EVER say that in my life.' I unlocked the door and went in. Closing the door with my foot I heard something moving upstairs. I quitely walked up the stairs and to my room. Opening the door I saw two figures, one standing up and the other sitting on my bed up against the wall. I turned on the light to get a better look a them.

The shark man put his huge sword looking thing up against the wall. "Heal him now or die a slow and painful death." I nodded and ran out of the room to get the things I would need to heal the man on my bed. I stepped up to my room door and saw the man on my bed start to fall off it. I dropped everything I had in my hands and ran over to catch him before he hit the floor. Sitting on the floor with his head aginst my chest I noticed he was having trouble breathing. Shark man came over and picked up the guy and laid him down on my bed. I got up and picked up the bowl and herbs that I had dropped, when I came into the room. I went out of the room and came back in a few minutes later with some hot water. In the bowl I then crushed up the herbs and added some water, just enough to make a paste. 'Well lets get this over with.' I took off his odd coat, cut his shirt off, and took off his head-band. 'HEY! That's a Kohana head-band, but that slash on it means he is a missing nin.' As I worked on the man who was now sleeping on my bed I noticed who handsome he looked while he slept. 'What am I thinking he is a missing nin and I can't think about how he looks.' Looking up at the clock on my desk, I saw it was 2am. The ninja on my bed was now healing and shark man was sleeping standing up, he (shark man) had been looking out my window ever since I got in my room. I sat with my back leaning up against my bed, I was so tired that I fell asleep where I was.


	5. Leaving home

**Chapter 5- Leaving Home  
**  
I was shaken from my sleep, thinking it was Uncle Shi I swated at the person. I felt something hit my cheek, and what ever it was made me open my eyes. Looking around my room I suddenly remembered what happened last night. I looked up at the person and saw shark man stareing at me. "Up already, girl. Check his wounds." I nodded while rubbing my cheek. I checked his wounds to find that most of the smaller wounds were healed but the large gash that is on his chest was only healed some. Getting to my feet I left the room and came back with more herbs and hot water. After adding the new paste to his wound, I put a clean bandage over the gash. 2 hours later I heard a knock on the front door. I looked at the sharkman wondering what I should do. "Go answer it but make it quick." I headed down the stairs but sharkman followed me. As I opened the door sharkman hid behind it. At the door was Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. I waved at them. "Come on we have to train. Lets go." Sakura said. I looked at sharkman with out the others noticing and he nodded saying I could go. I nodded at the guys, grabbed my ninja gear and closed the door behind me, but before I could lock the door I saw the nob turn saying that sharkman had locked it behind me.  
~FF to after training~ Taking out my keys, I unlocked my front door and went in. I set my things on the couch and headed up to my room to check on my geusts. Entering my room I saw sharkman by the window and the man on my bed was... sitting up? 'How is he abel to move?' I went over to him and without thinking I ran my hand over his wound. He hissed in pain and grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from his chest. Looking at his face I noticed that he looked a lot like Sasuke. 'No way, could this be Itachi Uchiha' "Kisame who is this girl?" "Don't know Itachi. She hasn't said one word since we got here." "We will take her with us so she will not say anything. We leave at midnight." Sharkman, or should say Kisame, nodded and went back to looking out the window. Looking at me for awhile Itachi then let go of my wrist and put his jacket and head-band back on. I took this time and got a lot of herbs, a few bottles of water, two sets of clothes and some bandages. I figured I would have to check on Itachi's wound a few times before we got to where we are going to be headed. Going down to the kitchen I put some bread in my bag as well cause I don't know when I'm going to eat next.

A few hours later there was a knock at my door. Kisame hid behind the door, opening it I saw Asuma standing there. "Hey Raven, everything going ok over here? How was training today?" I stared at the man. Then my unspoken message entered his brain. "Sorry, I forgot you can't speak." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "So do you need anything?" I shook my head. "Alright see you around." He waved and then left. Closing the door I looked at Kisame with a 'what' look. "So that's why you haven't talked, you can't." I simply nodded my head at him. Heading back upstairs I saw Itachi was ready to leave, so I grabbed my bag and waited for someone to tell me what to do. Kisame told Itachi that I couldn't speak and all Itachi did was nod. "We're leaving now. Let's go." And with that I left with the two S-class ninjas.


End file.
